Momentos
by DolcePiano
Summary: Pequeños momentos que retratan la relación entre Ranma y Akane. Drabbles sin relación entre sí. Momento 7: Juntos
1. Manos frías

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y sus situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

* * *

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**Manos frías**

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

Esa noche ambos caminaban juntos a casa. Akane había estado ensayando para una obra en la escuela y Ranma se había quedado esperándola. Aunque ella le había dicho que podía irse, él prefirió permanecer allí. Antes, quizás le hubiese hecho caso, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes a esa accidentada primera vez en la que se conocieron. Y desde hace un tiempo, tenía la sensación de querer permanecer mucho más tiempo junto a ella, era una imperiosa necesidad que crecía con el tiempo.

Ranma observaba a Akane de reojo con su abrigo puesto y su bufanda a rayas de colores alrededor de su cuello.

—Hace frío —mencionó el muchacho con los brazos levantados y sus manos apoyadas en su nuca.

—Lo sé, créeme —habló ella con sarcasmo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la nariz de Akane estaba enrojecida y podía verse el vaho que emanaba de su boca a causa del frío que ingresaba en su cuerpo. Acercó sus manos hacia su boca y empezó a soplarlas para calentarlas. Se encontraba sin guantes.

Y él que tenía puestos otros todo el tiempo desde que habían salido de la escuela. Era un estúpido. Se ubicó frente a ella en un movimiento rápido y se quitó los guantes.

—¿Qué haces...? ¿Ranma? —preguntó sorprendida Akane ante el repentino acercamiento de su prometido.

Él no respondió, solo tomó sus manos aproximándolas a su boca y comenzó a calentarlas con su aliento. Simplemente no lo pensó, estaba más preocupado por la heladez de las manos de la chica.

El sonrojo de Akane no tardó en aparecer y escondió el rostro en su bufanda a rayas percatándose de la sincera preocupación del muchacho. Pronto, percibió que tomaba sus extremidades con delicadeza y le colocaba los guantes en cada una de ellas.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente —dijo observándola serio alejándose ligeramente.

Ella finalmente levantó su rostro y le brindó una sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustaban a Ranma.

—Gracias.

Él esquivó su mirada avergonzado también y comenzaron nuevamente a caminar.

Akane sintió la tibieza acrecentándose en sus manos, y de paso, también en su corazón.

.

* * *

.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Vuelvo al fandom de Ranma después de mucho tiempo. Bueno, para este fic tenía muchas ideas que escribía y nunca llegaba a concretar, así que tomé varias de estas y las hice drabbles. Ninguno está relacionado con el otro y pueden ir en diferentes líneas de tiempo. En fin, gracias por entrar y pasarse por la historia. Intentaré publicar seguido.

Y si les gustó, no se olviden de ponerme un review. Gracias por leer.


	2. Un poco de valor

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y sus situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

.:*~*~*~*:.

.

**Un poco de valor**

.

.:*~*~*~*:.

.

Akane se acercó al dojo al escucharlo entrenar. Tenía que tomar valor esta vez, simplemente no podía seguir como antes, las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar y tenía que darse una oportunidad. Había alargado el momento muchísimas veces, pero esta vez ya no. Aspiró aire con fuerza, amarró la cinta de su gi de entrenamiento, sus puños se cerraron y dio un paso al frente. Entonces lo observó. Sus movimientos veloces, las patadas que iban y venían y los puños que daban golpes al aire a toda velocidad. Su mirada era analítica, él siempre examinaba los movimientos en el ataque de sus oponentes, lo que para una persona normal podría tomarle horas, a él le tomaba solo segundos. Su estilo de pelea siempre había sido admirable. Y vaya que ella lo admiraba.

Rápidamente cambió su expresión frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y avanzó un par de pasos haciendo que él la notara. Ranma detuvo sus movimientos para mirarla algo sorprendido.

—Hola, Akane, ¿qué pasa? —dijo con naturalidad. Pero Akane corrió hacia él atacándolo y apuntando su puño hasta su rostro. Ranma casi no lo pudo evadir, saltó hacia atrás, pero ella ya se le había acercado para darle una patada en el costado, qué también evadió a las justas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Akane?! ¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó confundido mientras esquivaba todos sus golpes llenos de violencia.

Akane le dio una sonrisa socarrona mientras se limpiaba el sudor que caía por su mentón.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan violenta? ¡¿No puedes decirme qué diablos te pasa?!

—Idiota, solo quiero pelear. Y si logro tumbarte, ganaré esta pelea.

—¡Ja! Ni de broma. ¿Crees que una chica tan torpe como tú podría vencerme? Además estoy en mis mejores condi… —no lo dejó terminar de hablar y lo atacó nuevamente, esta vez con más rapidez. Ranma esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes y patadas hasta que ella lo tomó del gi y lo acercó hacia ella en algo totalmente inesperado.

Percibió su respiración agitada sobre su rostro y sus labios apretados sobre los de él. Abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Él solo entrenaba tranquilo y ahora ella venía con esto. En un instante Akane se separó.

No terminaba de salir del asombro cuando percibió una patada que lo mandó directo al suelo.

Tampoco podía articular una sola palabra, solo se quedó allí casi sentado con los codos apoyados en el suelo y con un no muy agradable color carmín en sus mejillas observándola anonadado. Se preguntaba si lo que había sentido hace algunos momentos había sido un beso. ¿Ella? ¿Acaso Akane acababa de…? Empezó a salir humo de sus orejas.

Akane se quedó de pie con los puños cerrados fuertemente y con su mirada en el suelo, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero tenía que… El silencio entonces reinó en todo el recinto.

Un poco más de valor… Se repitió internamente.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante acercándose, haciendo que él se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

—Ya estoy cansada… —susurró de pronto suspirando.

Ranma quería decir algo pero su cerebro simplemente no reaccionaba.

—Ranma… —entonces lo llamó—, ¿acaso no lo querías…?

—¿Eh?

—Yo… —entonces Akane continuó al verlo allí tan vulnerable—, desde que llegamos de Jusenkyo… he visto cómo me miras cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta. Y cómo me proteges más de lo que deberías —se arrodilló frente a él—. Y… a veces ya no caminas tanto por encima de la valla y lo haces a mi lado… —tomó aún más aire y coraje—. Y cómo en ocasiones me tomas de la mano accidentalmente y ya no me sueltas hasta llegar a casa —su voz pronto se apagó.

Ranma solo atinó a observar el piso. ¿Por qué había sido tan obvio? Era un idiota. Pero de alguna forma, no quería seguir como antes, deseaba que ella sutilmente se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Él la había visto en Jusenkyo, en tres oportunidades había dado su vida por él, ¿cómo le podía llamar a eso? ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento hace que tu propia vida valga menos que la de la otra persona? Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Tampoco era un tonto para no darse cuenta. Por eso ahora, que ella prácticamente estaba enfrentándolo, en ningún momento intentó siquiera negarlo. Tragó saliva.

—¿Y no te gusta que haga eso? —murmuró tímidamente y con la voz rasposa.

Akane sonrió para sus adentros comprendiendo que él no iba a escapar más. Su mano temblorosa tomó su mejilla —Yo no dije eso…

—¿A-Akane?

—Sí, me gusta... —se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó.

Después de un momento, percibió los brazos de Ranma rodeando su espalda.

No, no huiría nunca más.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas:** Esta historia es un poquito más larga. En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Paso a agradecer:

_**Randuril:**__ Mi Romi bella, muchas gracias siempre por pasarte por mis historias aunque a veces sea una ingrata, todavía estoy en eso de arreglar el problema con la tarjeta T_T Un beso, reina._

_**ranmainuyasharyoga:**__ ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar!_

_**Ranma84:**__ ¡Hola y muchas gracias!_

_**Ikita:**__ ¡Gracias por tus palabras!_

_**nancyricoleon**__: Acá tienes uno nuevo. ¡Gracias por pasarte!_

_**SARITANIMELOVE:**__ Síí, tan tímido él. ¡Gracias!_

_**JHO:**__ ¡Jorgi linda! Muchas gracias por pasarte._

_**Amigocha:**__ Cuando quiere lo hace, y también cuando no hay interrupciones de nadie. Sí, así la pare fastidiando en el manga. ¡Gracias por comentarme!_

_**Psicomari:**__ ¡Mariii, di! XD gracias, reina por siempre acompañarme en mis historias. Y tengo algunitos más. ¡Beso que estés muy bien!_

_**claireasamiya:**__ ¡Hola! Qué lindo leerte también por este fandom y que te guste Ranma. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Bueno, ya saben que si quieren pueden apretar el botoncito de abajo que dice Review.

Gracias por leer.


	3. ¿Bailamos?

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y sus situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

* * *

.

.:*~*~*~*:.

.

**¿Bailamos?**

.

.:*~*~*~*:.

.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando la encontró al fin. El viento veraniego despeinó sus cabellos un poco más de lo que estaban. No se suponía que debía estar así. No cuando estaba tan hermosa cuando la vio con aquel vestido rosa. Y ahora se encontraba roto en los costados. Su rostro tampoco debería estar sucio, cuando un discreto maquillaje la cubría aquella tarde haciendo que sus facciones brillaran aún más. Y no debería estar tan triste cuando solo la felicidad la cubría entera por la emoción aquel día.

Y todo era su culpa.

¿Hasta cuándo tenía que aguantar aquello?

Al terminar el año, al director Kuno simplemente se le ocurrió una fiesta de despedida. Ya que se iría a Estados Unidos por una larga temporada. Él solo quería que sus adorados alumnos, en especial ese Ranma Saotome disfrutaran por una noche la experiencia de un baile tal y como se hacía en el país donde vivía. De paso aprovecharía de cortarle el cabello cuando estuviera vulnerable bailando con la señorita Tendo. Era un grandioso plan.

Pero no tomó en cuenta que las otras señoritas, las mal llamadas prometidas del muchacho, no tardarían en aparecer sin haber sido invitadas. Y se armó la trifulca, todas peleando por el amor del idiota de Saotome; mientras él, solo se encargaba de proteger a su prometida, la única y verdadera. Lo último que el director vio, fue un zapato de tacón dirigiéndose a su cara a toda velocidad. Cuando despertó, era el amanecer del siguiente día. Y no había podido cumplir su añorado plan.

La trifulca continuaba y se alargaba cada vez más. Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi lo agarraron por la fuerza intentando abrazarlo, besarlo y quién sabe qué cosas más, mientras que a Ranma le era difícil escapar. Akane ya había salido de la contienda, en realidad nunca ingresó, pero aun así, fue alcanzada por algunos golpes y patadas que se proferían entre ellas. Se alejó lo más que pudo. Hasta que harta de todo, se retiró del recinto. Él la vio irse y desesperado finalmente pudo librarse de ellas. El muchacho corrió por toda la escuela. Iba a rendirse e irse a casa pensando que probablemente se habría ido allí, cuando la encontró en la terraza.

—Akane…

Ella se puso de pie cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí. Se limpió el vestido y se dirigió a la salida de emergencia sin responderle.

Ranma sabía que tenía que decir algo si quería que ella no se vaya.

—¡Akane!… —exclamó.

Sin embargo, Akane siguió caminando. Corrió hacia ella.

—Bailemos... —habló algo avergonzado detrás de la chica.

Akane detuvo sus pasos.

Todo estaba en silencio, la música se había acabado ya hacía una hora al menos. Pero era su único y último recurso. Ranma la había escuchado decirle a su hermana Kasumi el día anterior que le hubiese gustado bailar con él. Aunque en ese momento le había parecido tonto, ahora era una gran posibilidad. Él no era una buen bailarín, de hecho, no había bailado nunca.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —le preguntó enojada haciéndole saber que no había nada sonando alrededor.

Ranma solo miró hacia el suelo nervioso. Akane nuevamente retomó sus pasos.

—Lo soy… —murmuró—, todo esto fue mi culpa… y… —decía mientras agarraba sus dedos nervioso. La vio, todavía no se había ido—. Yo...

—Ya no sé si pueda más con esto, Ranma… —dijo interrumpiéndolo y empuñando sus manos mientras temblaba ligeramente.

¿Estaría llorando? El solo hecho de pensarlo le rompió el corazón. Se acercó sigilosamente, la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia él.

Akane no se resistió más. —Estoy cansada...

—Lo siento… —susurró con el rostro triste—, no te vayas...

La muchacha asintió accediendo a su petición. De todas formas, él había ido a buscarla a ella dejándolas a todas atrás.

No supo en qué momento comenzaron a moverse siguiendo una melodía lenta, tranquila y armoniosa que solo salía de su imaginación. Akane descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma, y él la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él. Se movieron al compás por mucho tiempo sin importarles nada más. Luego tendrían que separarse y volver a la realidad, pero mientras tanto solo dejaron que la melodía fuera la que los guíe y los lleve más allá, a un mundo donde solo eran ellos dos compartiendo ese maravilloso instante.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Este me salió algo OoC, por el romanticismo de Ranma (él es un niño), pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

_**clairesamiya:**__ ¡Gracias! Sí, este fic solo está pensado para relajar y relajarme de paso. _

_**Randuril:**__ Gracias por tus palabras, reina. Seguiré escribiendo hasta que se me acaben las ideas o la flojera me gane, mientras tanto cerraré le fic siempre. ¡Beso!_

_**Guest:**__ ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Ranma84:**__ ¡Gracias por pasarte otra vez!_

_**SARITANIMELOVE:**__ Jajaja, sí también me lo imagino así, aunque Ranma también tiene sus momentos de valor en el manga. _

_**Astron:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! Acá hay alguito más._

_**caro:**__ ¡Gracias!_

_**nancyricoleon: **__Seguro que sí, aunque Ranma por ahí también tiene sus momentos._

_**ivarodsan:**__ ¡Muchas gracias y bienvenida!_

_**GabyCo:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando._

Gracias por leer. Nos leeremos prontito.


	4. Bajo los cerezos en flor

**.**

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**.**

**Bajo los cerezos en flor**

**.**

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**.**

Hacia unos momentos había empezado la huida y Ranma había tenido que cargar a Akane para evitar que los hermanos Kuno la atraparan. Una porque quería matarla y el otro porque quería abrazarla. Ranma la sostenía fuertemente mientras huían cuando él, por mirar atrás, dio una mala pisada y ambos cayeron de una considerable altura de un árbol de cerezos, llevándose a Akane consigo, a la cual, obviamente, pudo proteger a tiempo con su cuerpo. Aun así, ella se había hecho algunos rasguños en su rostro y brazos, y su ropa se rompió ligeramente.

Y felizmente los habían podido dejar atrás.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —habló con preocupación viéndola confundida entre sus brazos.

Se percató en un instante que la posición en la que se encontraban era sumamente comprometedora. Ambos se estaban abrazando y con los rostros y sus cuerpos muy cerca el uno del otro. Por alguna extraña razón se quedaron así un tiempo largo. La expresión de Akane le pareció tierna e inocente, mientras sus ojos chocolate brillaban y lo miraban expectante, mientras viajaban rápidamente hacia sus labios y luego a sus ojos. En ese instante advirtió, que él también había hecho lo mismo.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió con la voz suave.

Ninguno había hecho movimiento alguno hasta que él pensó que quizás estaba pasándose de pervertido.

—Lo siento… —Ranma entonces hizo el amago de separarse, pero ella lo detuvo tímidamente, agarrando la manga de su camisa china roja.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces. La cara de Ranma cambió a una sorprendida y ansiosa. Su mirada viajó hasta sus labios rosas otra vez y allí se detuvo por unos instantes. Se encontraban solos, porque solo pudo oír el sonido de una brisa ligera acariciando los cerezos en flor. ¿Quizás era un buen momento para dar un paso más? ¿Eso era lo que ella quería? Percibió la respiración entrecortada de Akane más cerca de lo que nunca había estado, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo encima de su boca.

—Bésame… —susurró y sin esperar a que el muchacho respondiera, se acercó un poco más para rozar por primera vez sus labios temblorosos. De alguna forma, sabía que él también deseaba aquello, aunque su timidez le dificultaba acercarse unos milímetros más a ella.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza, algo que contrastaba con la suavidad de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos. Su corazón palpitaba ansioso y sentía su rostro afiebrado, aunque eso no le importó y sus brazos la asieron con una delicadeza que él no conocía. Correspondió porque finalmente eso era lo que quería para él. No por obligación, no porque sus padres le hubiesen dicho que lo hiciera, ni porque sintió que era necesario tomar una decisión. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, en realidad, lo había estado desde que le sonrió por primera vez aquel día lluvioso en que la conoció. Y la besó porque quería hacerlo y punto. Así eran las cosas.

Y allí, debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos que habían florecido aquella tibia primavera, se quedaría guardado el hermoso recuerdo de un tímido y torpe primer beso.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas:** Bueno, en todo el manga se ve que Ranma nunca rechaza a Akane, es más, siempre le reclama que nunca es cariñosa con él. Así que pienso que si ambos están en una situación así, él simplemente corresponderá.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios:

_**claireasamiya:** Acá stalkeo nuevamente, jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Ranma84:** Sí, aunque no sé si ello lo sepan hacer muy bien, jaja._

_**SARITANIMELOVE:** Si, aunque creo que ellas difícilmente lo entenderán, incluso creo que muy dentro saben que Ranma la prefiere a ella :P_

_**nancyricoleon:** Yo también me consolaría, jaja._

_**Ibetzia:** Sí, pero ese momento se quedará grabado para siempre._

_**JHO:** Jorgi, sí, y que siempre va a haber un poco de OoC en todos los fics, en realidad no sabemos cómo actuarían los personajes en determinadas situaciones, solo podemos hacer conjeturas, solo Rumiko lo sabe. Besote, reina._

_**GabyCo:** Aun así, él lo hace a su manera, si te fijas en el manga, a ellas siempre las rechaza, pero a Akane nunca. Tal vez le hace falta ser un poco más determinante._

_**Psicomari:** ¿Ves cómo stalkeo en ambos fandoms? XD. Últimamente me entraron ganas de escribir, así que debería aprovechar de terminar esos 100 temas que no me dejan dormir. Estoy de acuerdo lo que dijiste sobre el OoC. Siempre me siento agradecida contigo porque me apoyas en todo lado. Si me pides que escriba algo te lo dedicaré exclusivamente, de paso me ayudas a practicar, ¡aproveche la oferta, casera! Beso, reina Mari Di! Jajaja._

_**caroo:** No lo creo, que se quedaron ahí abrazaditos :P_

_**Randuril:** Reinaaa, sí, es lo que quería hacer con este fic, además que es un relajo escribir temas tan simples. Me relaja del washi washi como le llamas, jaja. Gracias a ti y te debo mil reviews en todo lado, incluso también en ese fic de Seshomaru y Rin, ¡ahhh!_

Gracias por leer.


	5. Aceptación

.

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**.**

**Aceptación**

**.**

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**.**

—Akane, ¿te gusta Ranma?

Esa pregunta le cayó como un baldazo de agua y bien helada para colmo. Aquella chica nueva había vuelto a interrumpir otra vez la tranquilidad de su vida. Ya hacía mucho tiempo las cosas y las preguntas incómodas desde que el muchacho de la trenza llegó a su vida se habían calmado. Pero cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba, volvían a revivir. En el salón se encontraban cuatro muchachas que se habían quedado haciendo la limpieza del día, aunque solo le tocara a Akane y Yuka, las otras dos las esperaban para ir de compras después.

—Sí, Akane, nunca nos has respondido —y eran las mismas frases que decían sus amigas de la escuela.

—No contestaré eso —dijo completamente sonrojada. Y era la misma respuesta que ella siempre daba.

—El que calla otorga —habló la chica nueva levantando ligeramente los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Akane no seas así, somos tus amigas, ¿o no? Además, no hay nadie aquí, solo nosotras. Y lo que se diga aquí, se queda aquí —trató de insistir Yuka mientras barría con devoción.

—Sí, Akane no seas odiosa. Esta vez no te dejaremos salir si no dices la verdad —Sayuri se acercó con un gesto molesto.

—¡Ya, está bien! ¡Está bien! —levantó la voz, pero después de ello, hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Y bien? —carraspeó la muchacha de cabello castaño.

—Sí —susurró sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Acababa de aceptar que le gustaba Ranma en frente de sus amigas? ¿En verdad lo había hecho? Comenzaba a angustiarse cuando los gritos histéricos de las cuatro muchachas resonaron por todo el lugar.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Es la primera vez que lo acepta! —exclamó Yuka

—Aunque ya todas lo sabíamos —dijo con obviedad Sayuri—. ¡Pero qué lindo que nos los hayas dicho al fin!

—Sí, ahora sí que fuiste honesta con nosotras, tus amigas —otra vez los chillidos llenos de emoción.

—Oigan… —expresó Akane algo incómoda ya, mientras todas se habían acercado a abrazarla.

.

Ranma detuvo su mano en la manija de la puerta del salón cuando oyó aquella pregunta. Esas muchachas no eran de lo más discretas. La voz tímida de Akane y los alaridos posteriores confirmaron su respuesta. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el suelo y sintió una calidez en su corazón. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inconsciente.

Decidió entonces que esperaría a que saliera, mientras dejaba que esa sensación lo siguiera embargando.

Al rato, la puerta se abrió.

—¡¿Ranma?! —pronunció con sorpresa Akane al verlo ensimismado detrás de la puerta ¿Qué hacía allí parado? ¿Acaso la había escuchado? ¡¿Lo había hecho?!

—¡Oh! —exclamaron las demás chicas al unísono.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, bueno. Creo que nosotras ya nos vamos —habló Yuka percibiendo el ambiente enrarecido.

—¡Sí, claro! —respondieron las demás.

—¡Adiosito! ¡Pórtense bien!

—¡Sayuri! —gritó la chica de cabellos cortos extremadamente avergonzada, pero ellas ya se habían ido y la habían dejado. ¿Acaso no irían de compras juntas? Malas amigas.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó sin hacer caso al escándalo que se había formado alrededor.

Akane asintió tímidamente.

.

El primer trayecto a casa transcurrió en silencio, el sonido de las cigarras pronto empezó a oírse cuando iniciaron la caminata al lado del canal.

—Ranma… —entonces decidió romper la tranquilidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso tú…? —quería preguntarle si la había escuchado. Estaba más callado de lo normal y se sorprendió más cuando él no tomó su camino de costumbre encima de la valla, sino que lo hacía a su lado.

Entonces él la miró a los ojos, pero rápidamente la esquivó y adelantó sus pasos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Ella había aceptado sus sentimientos. Él también, sin embargo, ¿no podía tomar la iniciativa aunque sea una vez?

Se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que la muchacha casi chocara con su espalda. Akane retrocedió un poco; iba a reclamarle, pero, en ese instante percibió la mano temblorosa y sudorosa de Ranma rozando la suya.

Se quedó estática. El muchacho de la trenza estaba confirmando sus dudas, él había escuchado todo. Respiró ansiosamente, mientras él terminaba de rodear su suave extremidad. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer, más por lo que conllevaba, porque así terminarían de confirmar su extraña y atolondrada relación.

—Akane… —susurró haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Ella buscó su mirada, pero Ranma había girado su rostro hacia el otro lado tímidamente. Así que ella acabó de tomar su mano, sin importarle que él se enterara al fin de todos sus sentimientos. Percibió que su cuerpo se relajó.

Sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos, querían alargar el momento antes que tuvieran que soltarse al llegar a casa. Deseaban disfrutarlo lo más que pudiesen, porque ahora sentían que sus manos encajaban perfectamente, así como también, sus corazones.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas:** Un escrito algo simplecito y cliché. Aunque me salió un poco más largo de lo que planeé.

_**Ranma84:**__ Gracias por tus palabras :)_

_**clairesamiya:**__ También lo hubiese querido, pero para eso existen los fanfics :D_

**_terry. mhel_**_**:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! _

_**JHO:**__ Gracias querida Jorgi por seguir leyendo. Un beso._

_**nancyricoleon:**__ ¡Gracias!_

_**Psicomari:**__ Es que estos son pequeños y clichés, jaja. Con el otro me demoro porque tengo que terminar de atar cabos y me da flojera, y el tiempo no me ayuda D: ¡No dudes que lo haré, Mari Di! (sí, así como Lady Di) XDD. Beso, reina._

_**SARITANIMELOVE:**__ ¡Gracias!_

Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dedicarme un review si les gustan estos pequeños relatos.

Un beso.


	6. Un primer beso en Tanabata

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**Un primer beso en Tanabata**

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

Era el segundo Tanabata que pasaban juntos. El año anterior, después de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que Akane y él eran como Hikoboshi y Orihime, los amantes de la mitología japonesa, se sintió sumamente avergonzado. Le hubiera gustado que solo ella fuera la que lo escuchase, pero no, después de imaginarse todo ese sueño donde Akane le decía que era el único para ella, se sintió tan especial que simplemente lo dijo. Al final, pasó una vergüenza ante sus padres, incluso durante las dos semanas posteriores.

Suspiró profundamente y la vio caminando a su lado saboreando un _wataame_. Había estado cavilando un tiempo atrás sobre el anterior festival. Quizás si no hubiese sido un sueño, su relación habría mejorado. Entonces, él se había prometido a sí mismo que la besaría antes de que pasara este Tanabata, así le costara la vida. Lo haría casual, sin pensarlo demasiado, así como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero primero tenía que decírselo, no podía forzarla ni nada, es probable que ella lo mandara hasta la China de una patada, tan fuerte y marimacho que era… Aunque también era probable que no, días antes había estado extraña, lo tocaba más casualmente, o probaba un poco de su comida sin pedirle permiso; y cuando hacían tareas se acercaba ligeramente para explicarle algo que no había entendido. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que antes le había mirado los labios y notó un leve sonrojo que desapareció cuando se alejó, al parecer arrepintiéndose. Él obviamente no había hecho nada, no sabía cómo, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido con ese gesto. Además, de solo imaginárselo, le había comenzado a salir humo de sus orejas y había empezado a tartamudear como un idiota. Así que lo analizó durante una semana antes de que llegara el festival. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

Estuvieron caminando juntos en silencio y curiosamente se habían alejado de la gente. Esa también lo interpretó como una señal. No había marcha atrás, se cacheteó ambas mejillas. Lo haría en ese instante. Tomó aire e infló el pecho cual ave cortejando a su pareja.

—¡Akane! —Ranma pensó que había hablado con total seguridad, pero Akane oyó lo contrario, un grito ahogado era lo que había salido de su garganta por eso volteó exaltándose un poco.

—¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó sin entender.

—¡No estoy gritando! —nuevamente su voz salió muy fuerte. También había tensado su cuerpo, sus brazos se encontraban rígidos a los costados y sus ojos miraban al firmamento.

Akane suspiró y siguió caminando, no quería pelear con él en ese momento. Se puso aquel algodón dulce a los labios nuevamente y sintió que se le deshacía en la boca provocando en ella una expresión de satisfacción.

Volteó otra vez a ver a su prometido que ya la había alcanzado y la había estado observando con un gesto extraño.

—¡Qeretho dsaje ugn bghieso…! —sintió su cabeza explotar. Lo había dicho, por fin, lo había hecho.

—¿Qué? —respondió totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su prometido. Akane no le había entendido ni una sola palabra.

Era un imbécil, de su boca solo habían salido ruidos sin sentido. Entonces habló otra vez, murmuró tan despacio que ella tampoco lo escuchó.

—¿Ranma? —su voz sonó dulce y se acercó un poco más a él, pensando que quizás no se encontraba bien—, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho de la trenza suspiró largamente, no podía, simplemente no podía. Era un cobarde, tal como le decían siempre.

Percibió el olor dulce y refrescante del perfume de Akane y vio su rostro curioso muy cerca al suyo y sus labios entreabiertos. Se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Akane… —susurró.

La chica se acercó un poco más y tomó su sien con su mano suave suponiendo que tenía fiebre.

Eso lo terminó de descontrolar, así que agarró su mano sorprendiéndola. Finalmente se decidió. Ya no importaba lo que pasaría después, él quería hacerlo, ese hecho era suficiente.

—Akane —esta vez su voz sonó segura y grave.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Qui-quiero… b-b-be… —respiró profundamente—. Akane yo… puedo... b-be… ¡Quiero darte un beso! —soltó atropelladamente pero con palabras claras al fin y al cabo.

El rostro de Akane se volvió carmesí de repente, Ranma no se encontraba mucho mejor. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Es que él...?.

Entonces la enfrentó, observó profundamente sus ojos color caramelo, a pesar de que el sonrojo no había desaparecido. Estaban tan cerca que pudo percibir el aliento de Akane rozando sus labios temblorosos. La muchacha se había quedado estática, aun así, él supo que no lo rechazaría. No sabía de dónde le salió la valentía aquel momento, sintió que le iba a dar un ataque o algo, porque empezó a sudar y a ponerse más rojo que el círculo de la bandera de Japón.

Tomó sus hombros delgados con sus manos grandes, se acercó un poco más y presionó sus labios con los de ella. Un momento, solo un momento. Era tan torpe e inexperto, al igual que ella. Fue un instante maravilloso, que no supo cuánto duró porque en un instante la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

Akane maldijo a su prometido idiota cuando sintió todo su peso sobre ella, haciéndola caer. Rápidamente se deshizo de su cuerpo y se levantó jaloneándolo de la trenza para llevarlo a rastras hacia un parque cercano donde lo echó sobre sus piernas. Lo escuchó murmurar su nombre y ella se sintió enormemente feliz.

Rozó sus labios con sus dedos y nuevamente se acercó a él...

.

* * *

**Notas: **Estaba releyendo el manga y se me ocurrió esta idea medio boba y cursi. Y mañana se celebra el festival de Tanabata en Japón. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_**clairesamiya:** Gracias, espero que sigas por acá :D_

_**Ranma84:** Sí, ambos lo son, siempre pienso que si ella tomara la iniciativa, él nunca la rechazaría. Gracias por leer._

_**JHO:** Jorgi, reinaa, sí, en realidad estos drabbles eran parte de historias que podían convertirse, que sé yo, en oneshots o historias algo más largas, pero mejor decidí en publicarlos, porque en verdad creo que nunca iban a ver la luz. Un beso, gracias por seguir leyéndome._

_**caro:** En verdad ellos nunca negaron que eran prometidos, jeje. _

_**SARITANIMELOVE:** Y que son re tiernos. Gracias por leer._

_**Psicomari:** ¡Mari, Diiiii! XDD. Ah y también se fastidian mutuamente, Ranma lo hace más con ella, es por eso que pienso que parece un niño de preescolar, jaja. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras, y acósame, tal vez así lo termine (aunque primero quiero terminar con unos trabajos grandes que tengo antes de ponerme a publicar lo otro). Un besito._

_**Maribrit:** Marii, gracias por todos tus reviews, aunque sean historias pequeñitas, las disfruto escribiendo porque son una distracción a mi vida diaria. Y ellos nunca han negado su compromiso, jeje. ¡Un beso! Gracias por escribirme._

_**Juany Rdz:** Acá hay una más, gracias por pasarte y ponerme un comentario :D_

.

Ya saben que pueden ponerme un review por si les gustó o no. Gracias por leer.


	7. Juntos

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

**Juntos**

**.**

**.:*~*~*~*:.**

**.**

Akane suspiró mientras miraba la ventana de su habitación, habían pasado ya seis horas desde que Ranma había salido furibundo gritando que lo dejara solo. Pensó que en ese momento era lo mejor, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba algo preocupada.

Entendía de alguna forma su molestia y mal humor de estos últimos días. El convertirse en un adulto no era lo mismo al ser un adolescente. Desde que se habían casado, habían adquirido muchas responsabilidades de las que no podían huir. Y más cuando tuvieron a su primer hijo Shun. Las cosas habían salido mal, se habían endeudado para que Ranma pudiera ir a China y curarse de su maldición, cosa que no pudo hacer. Además, pidieron prestado más dinero para remodelar el dojo y habían invertido en publicidad para atraer alumnos. Sin embargo, no había funcionado, pues los alumnos que llegaron todavía eran muy pocos para poder pagar las cuentas. Sabía que para poder reflotar el dojo tendrían que esperar un tiempo, un negocio al inicio siempre significaba pérdidas. Pero sinceramente ya no se podían dar el lujo de seguir esperando. Las cuentas se acumulaban día tras día y mes tras mes. Al final, llegó una nota de embargo, la cual hizo perder la cabeza a Ranma y a ella también. Discutieron y él se fue.

Dio un suspiro de preocupación, cuando la puerta sonó de repente y lo vio entrar cabizbajo y sentarse a un lado de la cama. El silencio se hizo pesado en la habitación y solo se podía escuchar la respiración del bebé que dormía en la cuna. Akane carraspeó.

—¿Fuiste a buscar empleo?

—Sí —asintió.

—¿Y…? —preguntó ansiosa esperando una respuesta positiva, aunque la actitud de Ranma no demostraba tal cosa.

—Tengo una entrevista mañana.

—Eso es bueno —se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos hacia donde él estaba sentado, de alguna forma sintió que debía reconfortarlo.

—Akane… —habló con congoja—. Tengo… yo… —pero calló, el pensar mostrarse vulnerable aún lo incomodaba.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pero allí estaba ella poniendo en palabras lo que él pensaba.

Ranma suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué pasará contigo y Shun si no puedo conseguir nada? Ni siquiera pude curarme de mi maldición, ese viaje fue un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero —soltó de sopetón aguantando la respiración. Se agarró la cabeza despeinando sus cabellos y su trenza, que a pesar de los años seguía allí—. Akane yo siento que soy… soy un mal…

—Ranma, ya basta, no digas esas cosas —habló tiernamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y ponía sus manos en su regazo.

—Pero…

—Fue una mala inversión, lo sé, y tardará un tiempo para que nos recuperemos.

—Akane…

—Ya lo verás.

—Akane, ¿qué… qué pasará si lo perdemos todo? ¿Si nos quedamos sin el dojo, sin la casa, sin nada...? —al fin pudo expresar su más grande miedo. Ella seguro lo dejaría, tomaría a Shun, se iría y lo abandonaría.

Hubo un largo silencio entonces, ¿qué sucedería si tuvieran que irse de allí? Las cosas materiales son efímeras y pueden perderse de un momento a otro. El dinero también. ¿Realmente sería lo peor que podría suceder? Ella también había estado cavilando durante el tiempo que Ranma se fue. Se imaginó caminado junto con él y Shun en sus brazos, huyendo con sus maletas a un lugar desconocido. La nieve y el viento eran un impedimento; sí, y también lo era el sol y el calor. Y la lluvia helada sobre sus cuerpos. Sus pies dolían y se sentían pesados. La ropa que los cobijaba comenzaba a romperse. El hambre era voraz y el sueño irremediable. Pero hasta en sus peores pesadillas, podían tomarse de las manos y darse calor entre sí. Los abrazos se volvían más reconfortantes y siempre estaban juntos los tres. La relación que habían formado era irrompible e inseparable. Y al final, aquello que había encontrado, era lo que más importaba.

—Volveremos a empezar —Akane dijo con seguridad.

Ranma la miró confundido, en realidad, no esperaba una respuesta así por parte ella.

—No importa qué pase mientras estemos juntos. Lucharemos hasta el final de todas formas —agregó con seguridad.

¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que estaba diciendo?

—Y no pienses que no sé de lo que estoy hablando, porque lo sé muy bien, Ranma —frunció el ceño de su rostro joven.

Hasta sus pensamientos podía leerle, ¿cuándo había logrado esa habilidad?

—Ranma… —volvió a decir con ternura acariciando una de sus mejillas—. Nos iremos y volveremos a empezar en otra ciudad si es que pasara lo peor. Pero mientras tanto, hagamos lo posible por recuperar el dinero perdido y continuar con el dojo.

Él la observó resignado.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y yo también buscaré un empleo.

—Pero dijimos que no, Shun todavía es pequeño y te necesita…

—No está en discusión, tenemos que hacer lo posible, ¿escuchaste? —expresó con congoja—, tenemos…

—Lo sé —respondió sin tener otra opción—. Akane...

—¿Sí?

Se sorprendió cuando lo sintió abrazarla desesperado.

—Gracias... —susurró en su oído. Su voz sonaba afligida.

—Sí... —respondió más segura mientras correspondía su abrazo.

De pronto, percibió que la inseguridad y el enojo iban desapareciendo poco a poco, y daban paso a la esperanza. Se preguntó si esa calidez en su corazón significaba el apoyo y el amor que percibía en ella. O quizás era de él. Sí, porque Ranma nunca pensó que pudiera amar más a esa mujer.

Y pensar que imaginó que ella lo abandonaría.

Una leve sonrisa por fin apareció en su rostro después de muchos días de amargura.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Este es un relato algo adulto, donde quería mostrar el apoyo tan grande que es Akane para Ranma :D Shun es el hijo de ellos, ya había usado este nombre en otro fic, así que ¿para qué cambiarlo?

Espero que les haya gustado, ojalá pueda retomar otra vez la escritura, bueno, ya estoy practicando un poquito.

_**clairesamiya:** Ahh, es que están en el manga esos momentos, te lo recomiendo, más que el anime :D Gracias por pasarte._

_**JHO:** Gracias, reina por siempre leerme y es que hay que hacerlos madurar, sino... Un beso!_

_**yancy:** Que son historias así cortitas. Gracias por pasarte._

_**polarbear9**: ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**SARITANIMELOVE:** Jaja, sino no sería Ranma. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Psicomari:** Mi reina Mariii, más azúcar para ti. Gracias por tus palabras, sé que lo digo siempre, pero no importa :D Y ya pasó un tiempito, cómo será con este nuevo congreso, ahhh, qué terrible. Al menos ya no tienen mayoría esos indeseables. Beso y que todo te vaya bien._

_**Btaisho:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review en este y en otros fics míos! Un beso._

_**LunaGitana:** Mi querida Luna, siempre hablamos mucho sobre esto. Solo me queda agradecerte por tus reviews y más por tus ánimos ahora. ¡Un beso!_

.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
